Siempre fuiste tu
by minjandi5
Summary: Jan Di, sufre por toda su dolorosa historia de amor, pero despues de un tiempo las cosas empiezan a cambiar, y en esta ocasion... Ji Hoo trata de ayudarla, aunque el la ama en secreto y ella no lo sabe. Que pasara si Jun Pyo si se casara y dejara a Jan Di sola.
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Este es mi primer fanfiction... Me llena de alegria saber que podre crear una nueva historia para mis personajes preferidos...

.. Asi que les pido cuiden de mi y me ayuden mucho...

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS (BBF) NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA KBS.**

Si solo Jun Pyo hubiese tenido el valor de casarse con Jae Kyung, y además mas si esta no terminara cancelando la boda, y los dos se marcharan a Estados Unidos por 4 años, al regreso a corea se encuentran con algunas sorpresas...

Espero y les guste...

**_ CHAPER 1_**

Jan Di se estaba arreglando para salir de su habitación, ella estaba consiente que era la última oportunidad que tenía para huir con Jun Pyo, esto era lo que le dictaba el corazón, pero su mente le decía que su tiempo ya avia terminado y que el estaba apunto de casarse con su unnie, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y con fuerzas sobre-naturales, se puso frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

-Jan di, estas bien?-le preguntaba Ga Eul, pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Jan Di, no podía escuchar ni ver nada... Hasta que, de pronto levantó la mirada y ai estaba si "bombero", con ese traje blanco que siempre le acia lucir tan bien.

-Jan Di, tren fuerza, y valor, para soportar esto, siempre estaré a,tu lado- esto es lo que Ji Hoo pensaba y trataba de transmitir a su pequeña Nutria, cuando ambos,cruzaron sus miradas.

Ella cómo por arte de magia, sentía que su bombero le daba fuerzas. Entonces escucho la música de aquellos violines, los cuales le indicaban que ya era hora de caminar hacia el Altar.

La presidenta Kang, no dejaba de observar a Jun Pyo , esperando que el no rompiera su acuerdo .

-Estas bien Jan Di?- le pregunta nuevamente Ga Eul.

Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi... Ahora...- observando a Ji Hoo- todo esta bien.

Ga Eul no comprendía,el porque , de que su amiga al decir estass ultimas palabras no estuviese observando a Jun Pyo, sino a Ji Hoo.

-Esta bien... Si tu lo dices...- dijo Ga Eul desconcertada.

=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=º=

Transcurrió parte de la boda sin ningún contratiempo, pero al llegar a la parte de los votos... Jae Kyung los dijo sin ningún titubeo, pero Jun Pyo si sido mucho en decirlos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, todos escucharon esas palabras- SI... ASEPTO- aunque fue un poco más como un susurro, se pudieron escuchar oir.

-Perdóname, Jan Di,... Perdóname... Sólo te puedo amar a ti.- Es lo que se repetía Jun Pyo una y otra vez, desde que la vio caminar por el pasillo.

Durante la fiesta todos estuvieron felices, bueno a excepción de Jun Pyo, el tenia un semblante muy frío, duro. Pero a los demás no les importaba mucho eso.

-Disculpe señorita, me concedería este baile?- Por dijo una voz un poco ronca, pero dulce y delicada a la vez.

-mmm?...- volteo Jan Di, al ver de quien se trataba solo responder- Si, con mucho gusto.

Ellos empezaron a bailar, después de un rato un nuevo caballero llego a donde la pareja estaba- Creo que es mi turno, así que, disculpe hermosa Jan Di, me concedería el honor de bailar con migo?- Ella no pudo más que decir un-SI- casi más como un susurro, antes de darse cuenta que estaba con Wo Bin.

-Estas bien?

-Eehhh?... mmm... Si porque preguntas?

-Con todo lo que ha estado pasando... pensé que no estarías del todo bien.

-Sinceramente esto no es del todo muy agradable pero...- cuando levanto la mirada lo único que pudo ver fue a su bombero, con esa sonrisa que solo le "dedicaba" a su pequeña nutria. Aunque ella también lanzó una sonrisa para Ji Hoo.-Pero creo que todo estará bien ahora- El sin entender nada sólo le respondió con una sonrisa muy calida.

-Bueno ya ha llegado mi turno.- Ella solo, observo a otro joven. Esta vez se trataba de Ji Jung

-Espero y cuides mucho- Le dijo Jan Di, con una mirada un poco intimidadora.

-Hey, Geum Jan Di, con, quien crees que estas, tratando?- le respondió Ji Yung, un poco sorprendido por la pregunta que ella le avia hecho.

-Y bien, espero que, cuando te marches a suiza, no la dejes tan triste por tu partida, entendido?!.

-Creo que eso es un poco imposible, pero de todas formas, tu estas aquí para ayudarme a,que no llore cuando me recuerde, bueno, debes de tratar de evitar que eso suceda.-

-Lo prometo, pero ahora cero que debes de bailar con ella, porque sino, se pondrá celosa, que has elegido bailar primero con migo en ves que con ella-

Muy bien, Jan Di,- Le dio un abrazo- A y además, debes informarme si alguien trata de "Quitarme" a mi querida Ga Eul, entendido?-

-Si, prometido-Los dos se despidieron y se fueron a,un lado de la pista.

Señorita, Chu Ga Eul, me consederia este baile?- Le dijo Yi Jung, con un tono seductor, pero ala vez un poco sumiso.

Ga Eul, no pudo responder, ya que mientras el le decía eso, a la ves la conducía al centro de la pista. Aunque ella en esos momentos estaba haciendo unos pucheros muy infantiles, los cuales no podían evitar unas pequeñas muecas a forma de risa, del joven alfarero.

-Y ahora que te pasa Ga Eul?- Le pregunto, sin mirarla.

Ella un poco sonrojada lo negó con la cabeza. Pero el savia que algo estaba mal con la actitud de la chica, así que no le dijo nada mas, poniendo a prueba su poca habilidad de decir lo que sentía ella acia el.

-Esta bien! Tu ganas, como quieres que no me moleste si esas "señoritas" de la mesa donde estaba, están murmurando que tu, saliste con cada una s ellas, y...

El no supo que más contestar y antes de dejar que ella continuara con los comentarios de sus antiguas conquistas, la callo con un dulce beso. Ga Eul, se olvidó de todo lo sucedido en aquella mesa y decidió seguir bailando con Yi Jung.

_**Fin del primer capitulo, espero y les aiga, porfavor comenten, es muy importante... Gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!...**

**Pues ya aquí de, nuevo... Con un capítulo más...**

**Espero y les guste...**

**Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios... Gracias a ustedes ya estoy inspirada..**

**Ok.. Empecemos...**

** _CHAPER 2_**

Jun Pyo, avía observado a sus amigos y por supuesto a Jan Di, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el resto del F4 estaba muy feliz bailando, riendo, hablando, tan cómodamente con Jan Di.

-Pero que es lo que les pasa... Ellos muy felices con ella, y yo aquí, muriendo por a verme casado con MONO- Eso pensaba, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que Jan Di observaba a Ji Hoo y además que los dos al mismo tiempo sonrieron muy felizmente. Esto le hizo perder el control de sus emociones.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Jae Kyung, llevaba observado a Jun Pyo durante mucho tiempo, y le dolía ver cómo reaccionaba cada vez que Jan Di sonreía con sus propios amigos, pero en el momento menos pensado, sintió que Jun Pyo, la arrastraba hasta el centro de la pista.

-Jun, que te pasa, suéltame... - Fueron las pocas palabras que ella pudo articular hasta que llegaron al centro de la pista.

-Cállate MONO! Que no tenemos que disfrutar de nuestra boda?- Eso fue lo único que le dijo Jun Pyo, con unas palabras muy frías.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Cuando Yi Jung, dejo a Jan Di, ella, decidió alejarse un poco de toda esa gente, y camino hacia un pequeño bosque.

-Todo ha terminado para nosotros dos...esto es hasta donde nuestro amor pudo llegar... eso es todo... esto es el - Esto es lo que Jan Di se repetida una y otra vez, todo como un murmuro.

-Es muy hermoso el atardecer, verdad?- Le dijo una voz, un poco ronca. Ella volteo al instante.

-Heee?... Sí, claro... Es muy hermoso.

-Que es lo que te pasa ahora?- le pregunto, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.

-Nada, solo pensaba... Eso es todo sumbae-Le contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Muy bien... En ese caso cero que tendré que...- corrió un poco, jalándola de la mano, ella trato de detenerlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya los dos estaban, en un pequeño lago.

Ella hizo una mueca de enojo, pero al ver la encantadora sonrisa de Ji Hoo, ella también comenzó a reír sin parar. Al salir del agua, no les quedo de otra que irse de la fiesta, porque esteban empapados y no llevaban ropa extra. Pero los sorpresa fue cuando, Jae Kyung, les saludo muy sonriente.

-Hola!... veo que ustedes dos, se están divirtiendo más que todos nosotros, ya hasta parecen una linda pare...

-No unni, solo fue un accidente- Interrumpió rápidamente Jan Di, agitando las manos en forma denegación.

-Ok... Como sea pero, solo obsérvense, están todos empapados, se resfriaran si no se cambian rápido.

-Si, ya lo sabemos, de hecho, por eso ya nos íbanos...

-Muy bien, pero mejor tomen esto.- ella un muy sonriente les entregó unas bolsas.

-¿Qué es unni?- Preguntó muy sorprendida Jan Di.

-Sólo tómenlas y vayan por allá, los quiero ver antes de la última pieza de baile, entendido?-

Ambos sólo asistieron con la cabeza. Y se metieron en casita, qué más bien parecía una cabaña. Los dos se cambiaron lo más rápido posible. Salieron, y al verse se percataron de qué la ropa de ambos asían juego, como ropa de pareja, pero ellos ya no tenían otra opsión, así qué solo rieron ligeramente y se quedaron con esa ropa.

Jun Pyo, vio llegar de la mano, un poco sonrientes, a Ji Hoo y a Jan Di, aunque intento ocultar sus celos, Jae Kyung, pudo percatarse de lo sucedido así que solo, fingió no ave visto nada y siguió con su pequeño "experimento".

-Hey! Jan Dia, ahí estas, ya estaba pensando que me avías dejado- Le dijo Jae Kyung con un tierno puchero.

-No, unni, como crees, yo no te puedo dejar, y menos ahora que es un día muy importante para ti-

-Y tu, Ji Hoo, que creías que me avía olvidado que te quedaste a solas, con mi dongsaeng.? - Le dijo un poco molesta pero a la vez con un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que avisa pasado entre ellos dos- Así que digan escogí bien, o soy un fracaso-

-No unni, están muy lindos, los atuendos, pero dinos porque ropa de pareja?

-Solo quería ver que tal lucen con esa ropa de enamorados, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto Ji Hoo un poco sorprendido por la expresión de Jae Kyung.

-No nada, es que, esto solo confirma mis sospechas... Ustedes dos, se ven muy bien como pareja, en verdad, Jan Diaa, HAHAHAHAHA!,- Jae Kyung, no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada al ver un solo detalle, sobre el vestido que llevaba Jan Di.

-¿Qué pasa...?-

-Es que... Jan Di,... Tu... Haha...

Ji Hoo se dio cuenta del pequeño accidente ocurrido a Jan Di, así que no tardó en actuar, y salvar a su adorada Jan Di.

Jan Di no pudo subir muy bien el cierre del vestido. Pero Ji Hoo, no dudo en subirle el cierre, Jan Di, se sonrojo un poco, pero no fue tanto por el hecho que su sumbae le haya ayudado en esa situación, sino que algunas personas pudieron observar ese accidente.

-Gra...gracias, sumbae- Le dijo una Jan Di un poco sonrojada.

-Si, no te preocupes- Fue lo único que le respondió Ji Hoo, al ver la expresión de Jan Di.

Jae Kyung, se, percató de la atmósfera que se creó entre ellos dos, en ese momento, y se sintió muy a gusto de haberse dado cuenta que entre ellos dos avía mucha química.

**T.T el capitulo 2 ya llego a su fin, perdon por no escribir mucho pero no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**pero les prometo escribir mas para la proxima. **

**gracias por sus comentarios. me han dado animos... GRCIAS**

**_ESPERARE SUS REVIEW.!_**


End file.
